dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
John D'Arc (Universe L-137)
John D'Arc or Johnathan Ten D'Arc '''is a re-occurring side character and antagonist within the High School DxD universe of L-137 and in the upcoming chapter of the High School DxD fanfic "Irina's Friend". He is the first known human to be classified as one of "Great War Powers" Appearance From a first glance, John D'Arc has light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front, also featuring dark green bangs, almost resembling a carefully designed crown. Some would say that he is the gender-bent version of the saint, Jeanne D'Arc. John also wears a black trench coat, that has blue patches with a high collar over a gray shirt and white pants with black boots. He also wears a red scarf, tied to his right hand. Personality John used to be a kind and a cheerful person who enjoyed life to the fullest, but in the present, he is the cold and serious fighter, whom he is not afraid to kill. John also has a strong hatred towards his family, and especially to his twin sister, Jeanne D'Arc, which manifested after his sudden kidnapping. John's fighting style is very ruthless when it comes to facing any devil, fallen angel, or angel, immediately killing them with his Galactic Dragon. Combined with the hardships, and abuse from the Khaos Brigade, caused John to be distrustful of outsiders and comrades who do not share the same sympathy as he does. From his narrowed perspective, Jonathan sees them as nothing more than intruders that threaten the peace of his inner world. According to Danton Greenbeck, John's previous fighting style was ruthless and dynamic, but have been extremely unpredictable, to the point of near insanity, using new tactics over and over again to try and gain the upper hand. Now, he beats down his opponents with quick and efficient tactics that never let the opponent have a chance to respond. History John D'Arc was born to Jacques d'Arc and Isabelle Romée, in Domrémy, a village which was then in the French part of the duchy of Bar. He is the twin brother of the notable saint, Jeanne D'Arc. John and Jeanne endured a rough childhood, as they worked endlessly on the far open fields of their parent's farmland and make however they could to support the family. In contrast to John, Jeanne didn't see it as a sense of repent, but a test of god's will to pull them through the challenge. He wasn't a fond believer in the Christian faith, when Joan, her twin sister, was put on trial. She stated to the people that she was asked, by the Christian Saints, to drive out the English occupying force within France. He often scolded her for reaching for impossible things, even telling her that miracles don't happen that often. Not much is known after that occasion, at an undisclosed time, he gained the use of his Galactic Eyes and started to use it against his enemies, granting him "Great War Power" status. In the near future, he witnessed the ascension of Danton Greenbeck to the Greenbeck nobility class once again and spectating his use of Eden's Light on Marvin Ryuudou. Powers and Abilities '''Expert Swordswoman: John is well versed in swordsmanship, being able to fight on par with most holy sword wielders Devil Detection: John has the innate ability to sense devils of all ranks and powers, gathering all of their known powers, and what specific location they are located. This is done from John's head, acting as a compass towards his devil targets. Enhanced Speed: Due to the immense training with the Khaos Brigade, John can travel at fast speeds to outlast Yuuto Kiba in combat. Dragon Tamer: John has the natural ability to tame wild dragons with only a few gestures. This is shown when trying to escape the grasps of the Hero Faction, Cao Cao, with the help of his Galatic Dragon Magic Expert: John has been shown to be a very skilled prodigy in terms of using magic properly. He is constantly changing his way of fighting, and evolving his magic at an uncontrollable rate, he may even surpass Kurenai's Dark Contract Spells. Flight: Being related to the Ancient Beings in a weird and mysterious way, John can achieve flight using his Galactic Dragon. Equipment ((TBA)) Trivia *He is based off Kite Tenjo from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL and Arc-V. *He bears important data as to why Marvin Ryuudou and Danton Greenbeck is considered a Great War Power. Category:Antagonist